


Holding hands

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Bokuto asks him if he can hold his hand.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 6





	Holding hands

“Hey, hey? Can we hold hands?”

Daichi glances at Bokuto who is looking at him expectantly. The shining golden eyes and the hopeful smile he wears make Daichi chuckle lightly. It isn’t often that they get to see each other. At least for now. Starting next school year, Daichi will be a university student in Tokyo and they will be closer to each other. But for now, Daichi is still a country boy living Miyagi and this weekend is an exception that they both intend to make the most of.

Offering him his hand, Daichi grins.

“Sure.”

He is rewarded with the most brilliant smile and a satisfied and happy humming. The warmth of Bokuto’s hand makes his chest feel warmer, fuller, and all he can feel at the moment is an overwhelming affection for his boyfriend. He leans against the other’s broad chest and tilts his head, knowing that Koutarou will catch the message, and isn’t disappointed when the warm lips join his for a tender kiss.

Bokuto places his other hand on Daichi’s waist and pulls him closer, not releasing the hand he’s holding. It feels a bit like they’re about to dance, and maybe they could, maybe they will. Koutarou always has some sort of song playing in his mind and Daichi never minds a dance with him. They’re in the middle of the street but they don’t care about that. The only thing they care about is each other, and if they are honest, that’s the only thing that matters for them.


End file.
